Rachel Riley
Rachel Annabelle Riley (born 11 January 1986The 11 January 2011 edition of the show mentioned that that day was her 25th birthday.) is an English television presenter best known for being a co-presenter on Countdown on Channel 4 and The Gadget Show on Channel 5. Riley was also a participant in the eleventh series of Strictly Come Dancing, where she was the 5th contestant to be eliminated from the show on 3 November 2013. Early life Born in Rochford, Essex,Campaign can count on Rachel Riley's support Evening Echo, 5 August 2009, accessdate=31 December 2013 to an accountant father Christopher Countdown queen Rachel's wedding conundrum Daily Mail, 21 March 2012. Retrieved 11 January 2013. and his wife Celia (she also has a younger brother, Alex),Rachel Riley grapples with crocs Tick and Tock Southend Standard, 30 January 2013. Retrieved 27 April 2014. Riley describes herself as a "non-religious" Jew. Riley was brought up in the Thorpe Bay area of Southend-on-Sea and was educated at the independent Thorpe Hall School, and Southend High School for Girls, a grammar school, where she obtained four As at A-Level. She then read mathematics at Oriel College, Oxford, gaining an upper second-class honours degree. Before she appeared on Countdown, she did an internship in The City at Deutsche Bank during a university vacation, but did not like the experience,Vowel Play The Guardian, 3 January 2009. Retrieved 6 January 2014. explaining that she "..simply didn’t like the environment..",Rachel Riley: 'Strictly magnified the fault lines in my marriage' Daily Telegraph, 18 June 2014. Retrieved 20 June 2014. and after university worked as an analyst for a price-comparison website.Telegraph numeracy campaign: Remove the stigma around maths Daily Telegraph, 4 February 2012. Retrieved 5 January 2014. Television ''Countdown'' In January 2009, Riley replaced Carol Vorderman as the co-host of Countdown doing the letters and numbers selection and mathematics solutions. She hosts the show alongside Nick Hewer. Riley has co-presented over 1,000 episodes of Countdown. Riley was encouraged to apply for the Countdown position by her mother. She did not have an ambition to be a television presenter, but decided to apply because she was interested in the numbers part of the game. Riley was chosen from more than a thousand applicants despite having no television experience. In an article for BBC News, she said, "There's only one cool maths job around and I was lucky enough to get it so I'm absolutely thrilled". She began presenting Countdown alongside Jeff Stelling from 12 January 2009. In an interview in August 2009, Riley revealed that it had been difficult for her to step into Vorderman's shoes, and that she had even been criticised by certain Countdown viewers for getting some of the maths puzzles wrong. Since January 2012, she has presented the programme alongside Nick Hewer, with whom she has reportedly had problems in getting on,Countdown presenter Rachel Riley's conundrum: How can I get on with Nick Hewer? Daily Telegraph, 24 June 2012. Retrieved 8 December 2013. stating on one occasion that they were "chalk and cheese".It all adds up for Rachel Riley Daily Mail, 3 April 2012. Retrieved 16 January 2014. Her 1,000th episode was shown on 25 June 2013, where she was presented with a signed shirt and a bunch of flowers by Manchester United player Ryan Giggs Ryan Giggs to appear on Rachel Riley's 1,000th 'Countdown' episode - TV News - Digital Spy who had celebrated his 1,000th football pitch appearance the same year. Riley also does the letters and numbers rounds on 8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown. In a recent episode during the 30 second 8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown host Jimmy Carr sawed Rachel Riley in half in the Clearly Impossible illusion, but with the time being so short Rachel was wheeled off stage still in half, then when the camera cut to the board Rachel had been restored to her normal self. ''The Gadget Show'' Since June 2013, Riley has been a presenter on the Channel 5 programme The Gadget Show. She co-hosts the programme with Jason Bradbury. Her first series (series 19), was shown for nine episodes from 3 June 2013. Her second series (series 20) began on 14 October 2013 and continued for 22 episodes. Her third and final series (series 21) began on 24 February 2014 for 9 episodes. It was reported on 25 April 2014 that Riley was leaving The Gadget Show after presenting three series of the programme. She was replaced by ex-Olympic gold medal winner Amy Williams.The Gadget Show’s new presenter is an Olympic champion! ''Strictly Come Dancing'' From September 2013, Riley appeared in the eleventh series of the BBC One ballroom dancing programme Strictly Come Dancing with professional dancing partner Pasha Kovalev. She was eventually eliminated on 3 November, after losing out in the dance-off against Abbey Clancy and Aljaž Škorjanec. Guest appearances *''Chris Moyles' Quiz Night'' (22 March 2009) - Panellist *''This Morning'' (26 March 2010) - Guest *''8 Out of 10 Cats'' (17 June, 12 August, 21 October 2011, 23 March, 11 May, 15 June, 29 October 2012, 1 February 2013) - Panellist *''Celebrity Mastermind'' (4 January 2012) - Contestant, Manchester United as her chosen topic *''The Bank Job: Celebrity Special'' (16 March 2012) - Contestant, *''The Chase: Celebrity Special'' (19 August 2012) - Contestant, *''12 Again'' (2 November 2012) - Guest *''Pointless Celebrities'' (17 December 2012) - Contestant, with Mark Durden-Smith, *''Sunday Brunch'' (10 February 2013) - Guest *''Five Minutes to a Fortune'' (21 April 2013) - Contestant *''Tipping Point: Lucky Stars'' (9 June 2013) - Contestant *''Top Gear'' (30 June 2013) - Star in a reasonably priced car *''I Love My Country'' (31 August 2013) - Panellist *''Sweat the Small Stuff'' (12 November 2013) - Panellist *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (4 February 2014) - Contestant *''The Guess List'' (24 May 2014) - Guest *''Backchat'' (3 June 2014) - Guest *''TV OD'' (19 June 2014) - Guest *''Celebrity Fifteen to One'' (27 June 2014) - ContestantCelebrity Fifteen to One SERIES 1 - EPISODE 4 Radio Times *''Virtually Famous'' (21 July 2014) - Panellist *''Celebrity Squares'' (8 October 2014) - Guest *''Text Santa'' (19 December 2014) - Magician's assistant in the Impossible Sawing. *''Room 101'' (18 February 2015) - Guest She has also made brief appearances in such shows as The IT Crowd, Dispatches, Britain's Brightest and 1001 Things You Should Know. Other On 26 June 2009, it was reported that Riley had been recruited by Royal Mail to employ her mathematical skills to help advise holidaymakers on how to make the most of their holiday currency, after a report by the Post Office revealed that a significant number of holidaymakers fail to calculate the actual cost of goods and services when travelling abroad and often overspend their holiday budgets. In October 2010, Riley presented a programme on MUTV featuring a tour of Manchester United's training ground at Carrington. She has also hosted episodes of An Audience with... on MUTV. Personal life She, like her father (who was originally from Salford, Lancashire)Me a sex symbol? It just doesn’t add up, says Rachel Riley Southend Echo, 22 January 2013. Retrieved 11 January 2013. is a keen supporter of Manchester United. Riley met her husband, Jamie Gilbert, while they were both studying at Oxford University. The couple split up at the end of 2009 after four and a half years together. They later got back together and became engaged after he proposed to her on her 25th birthday on 11 January 2011. She told viewers about the engagement on the 25 February edition of Countdown and their wedding was on 11 August 2012. It was announced on 29 November 2013 that she was splitting with her husband after 16 months of marriage. Riley was one of the celebrities, including Tom Hiddleston, Jo Brand, E. L. James and Benedict Cumberbatch, to design and sign her own card for the UK-based charity Thomas Coram Foundation for Children. The campaign was launched by crafting company Stampin’ Up! UK and the cards were auctioned off on eBay during May 2014. In May 2014, Riley revealed that she had been a victim of an eight-month campaign of threatening abuse from a stalker. The accused, a 31-year-old paranoid schizophreniac, was sectioned under the Mental Health Act and placed under a restraining order preventing him from contacting Riley. In September 2014, Riley and her former Strictly Come Dancing partner Pasha Kovalev announced they were dating. References External links * * * Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half